


The Story of Damien Smith

by strawberrykatmia



Category: The Story of Damien Smith
Genre: Adoption, Demons, Family, Father and Son, Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, alter ego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykatmia/pseuds/strawberrykatmia
Summary: Damien Smith is a runaway from the United States. He is taken in by the lovely Saddie Krist, who works for an adoption agency. Damien encounters the best foster parents he has ever met, along with some hidden secrets about himself and the ones around him.





	1. The Alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien is a runaway from the United States. On his travels to find food he meets a young woman by the name of Saddie Kirst. She could be his most reliable ally, but the choice is up to him.

Damien looked down at his feet. His shoes were worn, the soles were falling out. He had finally caught his breath. A few moments before he was caught going through the garbage, he tried to salvage what food that had been tossed. The store owner caught him and chased him down the street a few blocks before giving up. Now Damien was in an alley. He put his hands on his knees in order to keep from falling over. He didn't have enough energy to walk, much less than to run. He leaned on the wall for more support. In his hand, he held a small bundle of almost rotten vegetables. It was the best he had found in weeks. He slid down the wall, now sitting against it, his breath began to settle. He began to eat the vegetables, it was a mix of carrots and some celery. At least it was something. As he ate he began to think about the next step, he had been out on the streets ever since he ran away. What was it now? Six months. He had been alone for six months. The thought shocked him a little bit. His thoughts shifted towards him eating. The carrots were soft. It probably wasn't safe to eat them, however, he had no choice. Either eat the mushy carrots or starve to death, he didn't choose the latter. 

The sun had begun to set as he finished his food. He would be able to leave the alley. He stood up and dusted his clothes off. It wasn't much use. His clothes had been caked with dirt and dust. He wore a grey shirt with a few holes in the collar and sleeves. He had jeans with frayed pant legs. The clothes were slightly too small for him, so he had to cut the legs of the jeans in order to fit a little better. He began to walk. He kept his head low. The store owner most likely called the police. It was just another thing he had to deal with. Maybe jail wasn't all that bad he thought. He would rather stay on the streets than be held captive. He had far too much experience with captivity. He shook the thoughts out of his mind. It wasn't time to deal with them.

His main goal was to find somewhere to sleep. A quick glance would determine if the area was safe. As he walked something caught his eye, it was a light on the edge of the sidewalk. It looked like a reflection. He walked over to it, he tried to casually pick it up. Once he picked it up he realised what it was. It was a giant diamond ring. His eyes widened. If he sold this, he wouldn't have to worry about food for a while. His stomach turned as he thought about it. He put the ring in his pocket and kept walking. He kept thinking about what he would eat first. It had been too long since he ate a warm meal. He was overjoyed. He pulled the ring out and looked it over again, it looked real. As he looked up from the ring he saw a woman on her hands and knees. He was on the sidewalk in front of him. As he got closer he noticed she had been crying. He was in a good mood so he asked 

"Hey, are you okay, miss?" his voice broke a little as he spoke.  
She looked up at him from the pavement. She got up and wiped her face. She cleared her throat.  
"I'm afraid not." he paused to sniffle "I lost something. It was a ring, attached to this chain" He held out the chain to him. It was light silver, there had been a link missing, severing the chain.  
"It was a big, diamond ring. I'm afraid it went into one of the drains" her voice broke. He could tell she had been weeping for a while. His throat tightened. His heart ached. Put his hand in his pocket to put the ring back.  
"It must have been special to you, right?" He said trying to take some guilt off his shoulders.  
She looked at him with red puffy eyes,  
"More than you could know. My fiance gave it to me three weeks before he died."  
Damien's throat got dryer than before. He took a sharp breath in.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you find it."

His palms were sweaty. 

"Thank you" she whimpered out. He began to walk away. His heart sank. He was starving. Maybe he could sell it before she called it in as missing. 

He stopped in place.  
He turned around. The woman was already on the ground searching again.  
He felt his pocket.  
He took a deep breath in. 

"Miss?" 

She turned to look at him.  
"This wouldn't happen to be your ring would it?" He pulled it out of his pocket and walked closer to her. She got up, he could see her expression change.  
He handed it to her.  
"Oh my god. Yes, this is it. Where did you?-"  
He smiled.  
"I found it on the sidewalk back there. If I'm being honest I planned on selling it. But it seems like money couldn't buy a single thing like it" he sighed. His voice was pained as he talked. She put her hand to her mouth and began to cry more.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much, what is your name I have to find a way to repay you"  
She kept repeating the phrase "thank you" he thought for a moment. Surely he was a criminal by now. But maybe she could buy him dinner, it certainly would help.  
"My name is Damien"

She looked at him again.

"Saddie. Saddie Crimson, if I may ask, where are you from?"

He looked at her strangely.

"I don't have a home"

he gestured to his clothes

"I live on the street"

she swatted the air.

"No no, not that. Your accent. You aren't American are you?"

She said while clearing her throat again.

"Oh yeah," He scratched the back of his head "I'm from Europe, been here since I was a tyke though. Like six or seven" She nodded. She put the ring into her pocket. She motioned for her to follow him. He didn't have anything better to do so he did. "You said you live on the streets? That's horrible. Where are your parents?" 

He clenched his jaw.  
"I- I don't think that's a good conversation to have right now. You seem like you've had a rough day today."  
She turned to him and frowned. He looked away for a moment. It was dark out, however, he could tell a few things about her. She was a red-head, maybe 27, she didn't look old, but not totally young. She was a little taller than him. She was pretty, but not in a sexual way, like a flower.  
"Alright, I won't pressure you." She looked at him and smiled.  
"Thanks, hey where are you taking me anyway?" He cracked his knuckles.  
"I was going to take you to my apartment. In the morning I was going to call work and work out some living arrangements for you"  
He looked at her with squinted eyes. She saw this and laughed a little.  
"I work at a foster home. They won't take you in this late sadly. But you are free to stay with me."

Damien looked at her cautiously. How could he believe her? He wouldn't let himself be caught up in this again. She seemed nice but his guard would not go down.

"I haven't seen you on missing posters around. You are a runaway though, right?" Damien nodded, she nodded back. It was a silent agreement. 

He cleared his throat.  
"Yeah, I uh, ran away six months ago, to this day I believe."  
She looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Oh god. That's far too much time. Why didn't you go get help?" Saddie seemed worried.  
"Couldn't. See my "parents" would have found me that way. Nasty people."  
She looked at him and stopped in her place.  
"I understand. My apartment is just up these stairs." She gestured up. She began to walk, Damien not far behind her.


	2. Inside the Home of Saddie Krist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Saddie takes Damien into her home, he begins to remember what happened before he ran away.   
> A curious Saddie wants to know more about the teen that she just brought into her home.

Damien walked up the stairs behind Saddie. She walked a little bit faster than him, granted, she must have had more energy. Once they were at the top of the stairs she pulled a set of keys out of her pocket. She unlocked the door and let Damien enter first. As soon as he stepped in he noticed how warm it was inside. Not that it had been freezing outside but inside the house was calm. No wind to stir the air. He took a deep breath in.   
“You can leave your shoes right there by the door,”   
Saddie said while turning the lights on. He slipped his shoes off, for the first time in a while. He didn’t want to take them off just in case someone would come by in the night and steal them. However, he doubted anyone wanted a pair of wore out sneakers. He stretched a bit. It was nice to be in the artificial light of her home. Saddie observed him, the little things she took for granted meant the world to him. She went to the kitchen and pulled out some boxed pasta.   
“I was thinking about making some alfredo, it may take a minute to cook.”   
She turned around to look at him. He was filthy. She walked out of the kitchen and into a small hallway which lead to a small bedroom. She spent a few minutes in there. Damien looked down the hall for a moment, waiting for her to return.   
Saddie came back with an armful of clothes.   
“I thought maybe you would like a shower, I have some of Mack’s old clothes here. They may be a bit big”   
He stopped her   
“It’s fine. Anything is better than what I’ve got right now Miss.”   
She nodded and handed him the clothes.   
“The bathroom is the first one on the right”   
Sure enough, he walked down the hall and it was there. He wasn’t sure what he had expected to be honest.   
He locked the door behind him and turned on the light. He took a deep breath in, a wave of emotions came crashing down once he was alone. This had to have been the luckiest day of his life. He didn’t want to keep Saddie waiting so he removed his clothing and tossed them in the bathroom trashcan. He wouldn’t need them anymore. He turned the water on and slowly stepped into the shower. The water hit his chest and face, he closed his eyes and let it. He missed this, so much. He began to cry. The stress of the past six months finally caught up with him. The things he had to endure before then as well. He was lost in his thoughts.   
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.   
“Damien? You’ve been in there for a bit you okay?”   
He cleared his throat as he looked in the direction of her voice.   
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. The water is nice. I’ll be out in a minute”   
His voice broke. He wondered how long he had been crying. After one last rinse, he got out of the shower. He began to get dressed. There was a light blue shirt, at least one size larger than his own. There were some comfortable pants too, they looked like joggers, in the shade of black. His hair was longer than comfortable, maybe he could finally get his hair cut.   
“Ah those clothes aren’t too terribly big on you,” Saddie said with a soft smile   
“They actually fit quite nicely if I do say so myself. Comfortable too.”   
She stared at him a little longer than what was comfortable. He saw her snap out of whatever daydream she was experiencing. She gave him a shy, apologetic nod before stirring the pasta.   
She grabbed one bowl out of the cabinet and shut it. She thought for a moment and then grabbed another. She set them down on the table and brought the pot over as well.   
“It’s been a while since I’ve had guests.” She said shyly while bringing forks over to the table. She sat down.   
“Well, it’s been a while since I’ve had a warm meal. I guess the night is full of new things” Damien said while adjusting the bowl in front of him.   
She began to put the pasta in both of the bowls. Soon they began to eat. Damien didn’t want to eat fast, but he was practically starving. Saddie was the one to break the silence   
“So what was your life like before all of this? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, however, you are pretty mysterious if I do say so myself”   
Damien looked up from his bowl for the first time.   
“I-” his pained voice broke.   
“It’s. It’s a lot to explain. I mean if you are ready for a tale then I can tell it”   
She nodded.   
“I want to know,” she said kindly.   
Damien took a deep, shaky breath in.   
“Alright.”


	3. Damien's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien Tells All

Damien wiped his palms on the sides of his thighs. He was sweating.   
“Take your time Damie, I can call you that right?” Saddie looked at him thoughtfully.   
He nodded in response. He cleared his throat again. 

“I was born, Damien Timothy Smith. I was born a month early, I took my first breaths with the help of machines. I was born via c-section, my mother, I never learned her name, died during the procedure.”   
Saddie looked at him, he looked down to his hands.   
“When I left the hospital I was taken into the care of my father, Timothy Smith. He was an evil man. He never cared for me as he should have. I was heavily neglected, malnourished, beaten.”   
His voice caught in his throat as he uttered the last sentence. He felt a tear run down his cheek. He wiped it off aggressively and kept talking.   
“He was a drunk, blamed me for her death. But he didn’t really care. I found out soon enough that he had a second wife. Someone that was there before she died. She lived in America so that’s where we went. We left our little home in England on a whim. Once I was a little older, maybe six, I think it was seven actually. Uhm anyways I realised that she wasn’t good either. I caught her pouring alcohol into my drinks, putting pills into my food. I guess they were trying to kill me. I ran away that night. I didn’t get far before the police scooped me back up and took me back to her home. I pleaded for them to just arrest me, I tried to explain everything. However, the officer told me his shift was ending and it was just better for me to go home. That night he beat me harder than before. He had to have broken my ribs, possibly my arms. They locked me into the basement. Kept me drugged so I couldn’t run again.”   
Damien was crying, but his voice didn’t waver anymore. He just kept talking so he wouldn’t collapse.   
“They kept me down there for eight years. I had thought about escaping the entire time. Eventually, I learned how to pretend, it kept me alive. About six months ago I got the hell out of there. And I’ve been on the streets ever since. It was horrible. It really was. This is the nicest anyone has ever treated me.”   
Saddie looked at him with red eyes. She had shed a few tears herself. They sat in silence for a while   
“Damien, I- I don’t”  
He interrupted her   
“I know. It’s okay. Well, it’s not, but it’s okay for you to feel bad. Please hold onto those emotions, it’s what makes you human.”   
He grabbed her hand.   
“It’s been a rough day, maybe you should sleep.”   
He wiped his face. He smiled for her, and in return, she nodded.   
“I have some blankets in the spare bedroom”   
She got up and motioned for him to follow, she led him to a small room next to hers.   
“The blankets should be clean, I wash them regularly just in case I have guests.”   
She smiled again, it looked pained. Damien walked into the room and looked around the walls. They were painted a light blue, a baby blue-   
“Saddie,” Damien said while gasping. He turned to her and saw her choke back a cry. He walked over to her and hugged her.   
“I-”   
Damien hugged her tighter.   
“Not tonight, you don’t have to explain yourself, I know. Not tonight…”   
He held her for another moment. He then let her go.   
“I’m just in the room next to you if you need anything.”   
He nodded,   
“Goodnight, please get some rest”   
Damien said softly.   
“You too”


	4. The Blizzard

Saddie closed the door behind her as she walked out. It was an emotional day and emotional night. Overall just a stressful day for both of them. Damien took a look around the room again. The bed was twin-sized, far larger than for a baby. He thought it rude to assume things. But it crossed his mind all the same. He sat down on the bed, it was nice like he was the first person to touch it. It felt strange being in this room, a feeling of bareness, yet calming if you looked at it right. He sat staring at the wall, he had to think about what happened just now. He felt hopeless. He looked down at his arms, turning them so that his palm was facing upward. There was a slight scar there, looked more light rope burns than anything else. He rubbed it with his other hand. Thumb tracing the marks that it made. His fingers curled up as he touched his wrist.   
He looked back up at the walls. Then back down at his wrist. He shook his head and laid down on the bed. He pulled the covers over himself. As he shut his eyes he got an uneasy feeling. He shut his eyes again, forcing them closed. He got a shiver up his back, he felt weak.   
He got up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. As he stood up he felt dizzy. He began to run, stumbling over himself. He went to Saddie’s room. The door was locked.   
“Saddie!?” He had a bad feeling.   
She didn’t answer.   
He hit the door, it wouldn’t budge. He felt sick to his stomach. With another hit, the door fell off of its frame. As he entered the room he noticed there wasn’t a light on. He reached for the switch and saw Saddie on the bed. She lay in a circle of red, blood. It was blood. Her eyes closed, face calm as she died peacefully.   
“Saddie, SADDIE!”   
He ran over to the bedside but fell through the floor. It was cold like he was in arctic waters. He grabbed at his throat, he was drowning. He heard screaming.   
“NO!”   
He screamed. Water filled his lungs, it felt like icy spikes drove themselves into his lungs, up to his throat, crawling out like tiny spiders. He fell to the bottom of the waters. As his back hit the bottom his eyes opened. A quick glance confirmed that he wasn’t in the water anymore. As he gasped for air, he spat out the water. Instead, he coughed out millions of tiny, black spiders into his hands, they crawled all over his arms and fell onto the ground. He swatted at himself, suddenly a gust of wind ripped them from his skin, it was a blizzard. The cold wind hit him hard, blowing him backwards. His clothes were ripped from his body, leaving him naked and freezing. He stumbled through the blizzard, coughing as his windpipe froze. He soon collapsed, the snow covered his body. He was left there to die.


End file.
